


Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

by MoralitySucks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Feels, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralitySucks/pseuds/MoralitySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bobby give Dean the night off to relax for his birthday and Castiel does his best to celebrate with him. Drinking, kissing and dead pan introspection abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cas, you racked up one hell of a bar tab."

"You instructed me to continue with the whiskey shots until I was fully inebriated…" Castiel squinted at the empty road they were walking along, just able to make out the dimly lit sign for the Four Sticks motel 0.7 miles ahead. "You specifically stated 'money's no object'."

Dean looked at him looking ahead, nearly stumbling a step as he became distracted by the glint of the full moon above them reflecting off his dazzlingly blue, faraway gaze. "Yeah, I didn't really think someone your size could drink up four hundred bucks of mid-shelf scotch." He laughed at the memory of the robotic shots his friend had taken, one after another like he was drinking water. "Are you even drunk?"

Frowning at the sky now, Cas hesitated before responding. "I'm afraid my answer might cause you some level of distress."

Dean chuckled some more before sighing wistfully and sticking his hands in his coat pockets. "Damn it, I thought so. I'm having a hard time walking straight and you're barely buzzed."

"I'm slightly more effected than I appear, if that helps. Anyway, it's your birthday celebration, you should be the one fully intoxicated."

A happy smile played across his face. It was the first birthday in years that he could remember celebrating. Sam had left earlier in the day to help Bobby out with a witch coven that had been controlling an entire city council the next town over, running a sort of reversed Salem trials with nasty results. His uncle and brother had told Dean he should sit this one out and relax for his birthday, which was more than they were used to doing for each other's birthdays as of recent years. He was slow to agree but eventually accepted the offer gracefully.

He really hated witches, after all.

The angel had appeared on his own after Dean had spent a few hours lounging about the motel, watching a Dr. Sexy M.D. Marathon on cable and cleaning his many, many weapons. When Cas had asked tentatively what adult human males enjoyed doing in celebration of the annually recurring date of their mortal births, Dean quickly told him 'drinking' and had him transport both of them to the nearest bar.

Now they were walking back to the motel at Dean's request to 'enjoy the night'. He smiled contentedly, only bumbling into his companion every dozen steps or so.

"Do you need assistance walking?"

Shaking out of his reverie, Dean blinked at Cas' concerned face before laughing. "You askin' to hold my hand?"

Cas widened his eyes, appearing almost panicky. "N-no. No, I- you seem unsteady, I was only offering help if you wanted it. I could easily transport us back to your room and would no longer have to worry of your footing as well as get us out of the cold air. I didn't mean to suggest-"

The amount of alcohol that the human had consumed seemed to be enough to make him particularly giddy, as Dean only laughed harder at his defensive reaction. Apparently it also made him fond of physical touch.

The arm thrown over Cas' shoulders surprised him so much that he nearly froze, stopping for a step before Dean's momentum pulled him forward. He fell into stride easily with the taller man, noting that their natural gaits seemed conveniently matched for rhythm.

"You shoulda told me you were cold earlier." Dean said, trying his best to not lean all of his weight on the angel. He had to admit, it was much easier walking with someone steady to hold onto.

"Yes. It's… Not an unbearable temperature. Just slightly below comfortable. Your warmth makes it much more pleasant." After a few more paces, Cas glanced surreptitiously over at him, seeing his face turned towards the sky, seemingly to view the stars.

He'd watched Dean stargazing before, finding a strange appeal in his friend's open enjoyment of the heavens. He'd look so serene when Cas would catch him in quiet moments between hunts while he had no looming responsibilities and a few minutes to himself. Now was no exception. "Do you recognize any of the visible constellations?"

Stopping, Dean looked at him in mild surprise, having been slightly lost in thought. Their faces were very close. "Yeah." His eyes searched Cas' for a moment before he cleared his throat and turned back to the sky. "See these three right there? The really bright ones?" He pointed up with his free hand, the other still securely around Cas.

Following his direction, Cas nodded in response.

"Those're Orion's belt. His legs are here, arms and sword here…" Dean frowned at the constellation before letting his arm drop. "Do you know Orion's story?"

The angel knew every single constellation and star name as well as every human myth and suspicion attached to them. He shook his head, looking attentively to Dean.

Smiling, Dean started walking again, tugging Cas with him. "Orion the Hunter was a hero in Greek mythology. He was killed by Scorpio doing something or other for the gods or because of the gods or whatever, so they stuck him in the sky to honor him after death. Guess they handed that shit out pretty freely back then. I mean, I went to hell and back and all I got was this shitty scar." He grinned at Cas expectantly.

Cas didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't.

"Hey, I'm only messing with you!" He said with a laugh, squeezing his shoulders. "I got you, so that worked out pretty well for me."

The small smile was enough to illuminate Cas' entire appearance, and Dean had to force himself to look away from it to keep from falling flat on his face. "So anyway. When I was a kid and my dad would leave me with Bobby, sometimes he'd take me out in his salvage yard and show me the constellations. Told me it was a good way to find your way around if you ever got lost at night. This time a year, he'd show me Orion and tell me that… That it's where the best hunters all go when they die. The ones that really made a difference and saved the most people. Their souls went up there and made each star that much brighter. And he said that if I was half as good a man as he thought I would be, I'd be right at the tip of the sword." He shrugged. "I was eight and swords were cool."

Sometimes, the emotions Dean Winchester managed to incite inside Castiel were utterly baffling to the angel.

"The stupid shit kids'll believe." He finished, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Bobby's a good man." Cas said, still looking at the shapeless mess of stars above them. "You're a good man."

"I'm alright. Fuck-!" Dean's booted foot came down crookedly in a small indent in the gravel and he pitched forward, trying to compensate. His already shoddy equilibrium reeled.

As if he'd been waiting for the incident, which he more or less had been, Cas threw his arm quickly around Dean's back and gripped the hand hanging over his shoulders, anchoring the drunk human to himself before the trip could turn into a fall.

Regaining his footing, Dean straightened. The embarrassment he felt at the stupid stumble was all but forgotten with the warmth of the arm around him. He smiled abashedly at Cas. "Ah, shit. Good thing we didn't drive, huh?"

"Yes, I would not allow you to drive in this condition." Cas answered, staring up at him with obvious worry.

"Allow?" A crooked, wolfish grin slowly replaced the smile. Planting his foot, Dean jerked Cas with his right arm, catching him off guard and bringing him around to face him. Cas shuffled awkwardly, putting a hand against Dean's chest to keep his balance.

They stood less than six inches apart, Dean's right arm was resting on his shoulder, left hand at his hip to steady him while both of Cas' hands were at Dean's chest, one splayed against his black shirt and the other gripping the lapel of his leather jacket.

"Tell me, Castiel. How exactly do you plan on stopping me from doing something you don't _allow_?" As he spoke in a low, suggestive voice, he let his fingers run idly though the back of Cas' hair, thoroughly enjoying the flustered blush already creeping across his face.

"I have considerably more physical strength than you, even in this limited vessel." Cas replied in a carefully even tone, staring at a point just next to Dean's head to avoid losing his concentration in the indescribable pools of his eyes. "If I really disapprove of the action and believe it may bring harm to yourself or others, I can stop you when I please."

"Hmm, do me a favor and tell me when I start breaking rules before you break my face, okay?" Dean's hand moved slowly from Cas' hip, following the top of his belt and stopping at the buckle.

Cas gave a quiet, surprised gasp when Dean hooked his fingers behind the belt buckle and yanked him against him. He could feel the hunter's heart thudding against his own chest; slow, constant and reassuring. Cas could leave in the blink of an eye, he could go anywhere on earth between those beats.

But the steady thump of his heart combined with the hot breath against Cas' ear made him feel more grounded and attached to this silly planet than anything ever had. He couldn't leave until he knew the next heartbeat had come and gone, to be replaced by the next, and the next, and the next…

"Cas?" Dean pulled back a bit, disconcerted by the silence. He leaned down, angling his head so that he was staring right into crisp, blue eyes. "Hey, man, I was just fuckin' with you. I'm coming on to you, to clarify."

Cas squinted in response. "Sometimes, your words don't express the intended meaning."

He laughed, wrapping both arms around Castiel and squeezing him. "I know, isn't it the worst?"

"I can think of several worse human behaviors, that one's simply confusing." Slowly, he let his own arms creep under Dean's jacket and wrap around him, returning the hug softly. He greatly enjoyed the warmth this embrace created, Dean's arms and body almost entirely blocked him from the chill mountain air.

Giving a content little sigh, Dean leaned heavily against the unwavering Cas, his head bobbing low enough to rest against his shoulder. "Hey, I've got an idea for how you can settle your bar tab." He was speaking right next to Cas' ear, breath hot, voice full of allusion.

"I don't enjoy performing illegal actions for financial gain." But when Dean spoke to him in that tone of voice, Cas had a silent pull in his chest that made him suspect that he might do anything asked of him by this damaged human.

"You might hang around the wrong crowd if you don't like hustling." Dean laughed, moving his hand along Cas' shoulder and down the front of his shirt, fingers tracing out the buttons carefully. "I was actually thinking somethin' a little less _Renegade_ , a little more _Whole Lotta Love_ , if you catch my drift."

"I don't know what that means. Is it sexual?"

"Yes." Dean hauled softly on Cas' twisted blue tie, pulling him against his lips.

Dean's lips were a single carnal pleasure that Cas had never anticipated before his fall. Admittedly, he had imagined being with him physically before making the final choice, but as an immortal who had watched the turn of the earth, the rise and fall of civilizations and the very evolution of the beautiful humans he monitored, he had not been fully prepared for their first kiss.

Or their second, or their third.

This one marked an even two dozen and Cas still felt a rush of surprise despite fully expecting it, mingled with warm excitement that swam from his cheeks, down his neck and dispersed through his body.

"You are significantly drunk." Cas reminded, breaking away from the kiss and frowning earnestly at him

"I know, it's great." Dean agreed, putting a hand against Cas' scruffy cheek while he twisted the loose tie around his other hand thoughtfully. "I was hoping you would be, too, so we could get a little further without you pullin' a horny Houdini on me, like you do every time we get goin'."

Frowning, almost hurt by the albeit-accurate accusation, Cas raised up and kissed him. He kissed him tenderly, enjoying Dean's half-closed eyes and low, encouraging moan.

Dean had learned to fight his dominant urges when Cas initiated like that, fight the urge to grab him and express some of his deeper emotions in the only way he knew how. Instead, he stood as still as he could while the other man pressed against him and deepened their kiss. Dean parted his lips, tugging his teeth against Cas' bottom lip and groaning inwardly at the surprised little murmur this earned.

"What if," Pulling back, Cas glared at Dean's chest and held a hand to his own mouth thoughtfully. "What if I promised to attempt not vanishing when I get… Sexually aroused. Just tonight maybe, as a sort of…" He squinted, trying to think of the phrase.

"Birthday present?" Dean suggested hopefully.

Cas nodded.

"I'd say 'happy birthday to me!'" He caught one of Cas' hands, squeezing it as he angled his head and kissed him once, lingering at his mouth. "Are you serious?"

"I am rarely frivolous."

"Huh." Dean's eyes were beginning to glaze and his pants tightened uncomfortably as if his own _Cherry Pie_ music video had just started up on the hood of his Impala.

When he moved in again, Cas turned his head, surveying the road. "We are still in public, however."

Following his gaze, Dean looked both ways down the highway as he hooked an arm around Cas' neck. "It's emptier than a Beach Boy's reunion concert out here."

"There was one car driving northbound seventy six seconds earlier. They saw us and said very crude aspersions about us."

"Oh. I'm sure I've been called worse."

"Perhaps. I have not."

He couldn't tell exactly how bothered Castiel was by the incident, he was sort of difficult to read after all, but he knew he was bothered, and that was enough. "Well," Dean moved Cas' head back towards him with his hand. "Wanna go somewhere-?"

Cas' hands pressed against Dean's chest and the moonlight disappeared. The crisp, fresh smell of the mountains vanished and the crunch of gravel under their feet silenced eerily.

"Fuuuuuck!" Dean gasped, sagging backwards against the motel wall. "Every time, I feel like I just stepped off the Ring of Fire at the carnival."

Looking worried again, Cas reached out to him, grabbing his shoulders to offer support. "I'm sorry, I anticipated your next words being a request for somewhere private. Did you not want to be here?"

He shook his head, clearing the temporary confusion and nausea of the angel transportation. Bracing his back against the wall, he grabbed Cas' forearms and pulled him closer. "Nah, you did just fine." He pulled at him until he was forced to step closer, nearly straddling Dean's knee. "Let's talk birthday presents."


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought you just wanted to experiment sexually.” 

“Yes.”

Cas stared at him, finally allowing himself to examine his eyes. Just when you thought his eyes were green as the overgrown jungles in South America when the calm after a particularly violent tropical storm had set in, he would change clothes or moods and you would find yourself looking into the earthy tones of a Canadian forest after a dry spell, thirsting for rain. 

Right now, he stared back from under half closed lids with brilliant, nearly-Jade green eyes as he raked his teeth slowly across his full bottom lip and waited patiently for Cas’ next move. 

Dean Winchester would be the undoing of Castiel.

But such a beautiful undoing.

He slowly pushed back Dean’s coat, feeling the hard abs under his shirt and watching his eyebrows raise at the tentative exploration. The way he was leaning against the wall put Dean right at Cas’ height, and for some reason the angel really enjoyed the equality. 

Letting his hands rest on the other man’s hips, Dean forced himself to let the situation unfold passively. A promise of self control to match Cas’ promise to stick around, and maybe they’d get where he wanted to go this time. 

Suddenly feeling that clothes were not a current necessity, Cas shoved the leather coat off Dean’s shoulders, followed quickly by his plaid over-shirt, and Dean compliantly shrugged out of both, leaning forward enough to let them fall to the floor. He removed his t-shirt himself, tossing it on a nearby chair without looking, and for a moment, Cas was hypnotized into inaction by the golden amulet swinging across his bare chest. Back and forth, it drew him in like a pendulum. 

“Hey.” Dean bent down and put his hand on the back of Cas’ head, letting his fingers tangle in his thick hair. “Hey, you okay? Look at me.” 

Biting the inside of his lip, Cas tore his eyes away from the amulet and squinted back at him.

Rather coyly, Dean thought. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I was… distracted.” 

“… okay.” Nodding, he pulled Cas against him, nuzzling his cheek and continuing to play with his hair absently. “I don’t wanna turn this all after school special, but…” He hesitated, resting his chin against Cas’ neck. “You need to not, y’know, do anything that, uh, that you’re not comfortable with- Whoa, Cas!”

While Dean spoke, Cas had moved his hands along his thighs, barely touching the rough denim until he had one hand at the belt buckle and one at his crotch. He curiously traced out Dean’s already prominent erection, causing the human to jerk back as if from electrical shock. 

“Cas, for the love of-!” Unable to come up with a curse that wouldn’t cause confusion, he trailed off, breathing heavily and grabbing his wrist in a shaky hand. 

Cas frowned and readjusted his footing, brow pulled down in confusion. “Is this what you want or not?”

“It is! It is, I just-” He groaned, unable to make himself move Cas’ hand away. He was getting harder even as he tried to collect his thoughts, and it was nearing painful. “I just don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do just to make me happy.” He forced the words out before he could change his mind, knowing it had to be said, but pursing his lips in regret, anyway. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Cas stepped away, releasing him and tilting his head inquisitively. 

“Really? You’re an _angel_ , man!” He straightened and slipped his hands into his pockets, looking away. “And I’m… me. You don’t get much further from Heaven than me. I’ve literally been to hell and I hit up most of the big seven on any given weekend. I mean, I know you’re a virgin. I feel weird about an angel stooping to me for his first time.” He’d paced over to his shirt, grabbing it and turning it right side out to give him something to do with his hands. 

He jumped the tiniest bit when Cas walked up silently behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to see that he’d ditched his own coat, hung it along with Dean’s from one of the hooks on the wall.

“I’m a fallen angel, Dean. A fallen angel who fell for you. Your concern is hardly reasonable, you told me yourself that iniquity was one of the perks of rebelling against Heaven.” He smiled then, such a smile that Dean felt warmth spread through him even before Castiel moved closer and put his other hand on his arm. “I confess I’ve been thinking about you in this manner since even before we first kissed.”

“Y’know, I had a sneaking suspicion.” Dean said, grinning and encircling Cas’ waist with his arms. “You keep spacing out on me, I think it might be you fighting your usual flightiness. I just don’t want you feeling pressured to hang around when you don’t want to, that’s all.” He couldn’t help but think how amazing it was that Cas could be wearing a mask of impenetrable apathy when his gaze so completely betrayed it. Everyone else who knew the angel talked about how emotionless and detached he was, but when Dean looked into his eyes, he felt that this couldn’t be further from the truth. 

And they were so god damn pretty. Blue as antifreeze, sometimes. 

“I am more comfortable around you than anyone, mortal or celestial. But I can be… overwhelmed.” He was talking quicker than usual, as if in a hurry to get the information out. “My ‘flightiness’, as you put it, has nothing to do with rejecting your company. When the appropriate reaction escapes me, I may default to removing myself from the situation-”

“Shh…” Dean put one finger against his lips, stopping him mid-thought and looking around the room with wide eyes. “Do you hear that?”

Silent and confused, Cas shook his head slowly, Dean’s finger still across his mouth.

“It’s the sound of my buzz wearing off. Kiss me.”

Grabbing his wrist, Cas removed his hand and glared reproachfully to show his disapproval for the joke before pressing against him. He wasn’t quite as gentle this time, pushing Dean’s lips apart with his tongue and pulling him down with a hand on the back of his neck. 

Groaning in satisfaction at the response, Dean kissed him back with all the desire that had been building inside of him throughout the night. Tugging at Cas’ tie, he loosened it enough to separate it from the shirt collar and wrapped it around his knuckles while his other hand made quick work of the buttons.

Cas pulled away and frowned down at his hands. “Breaking those is _not_ the proper way to undo-” 

“Fuck, men’s clothes are hard from this angle. Forget it, I’ll buy you a new shirt.” He tore at the last two buttons and yanked it off, pushing him towards the wall even before the shirt hit the ground. 

His back thudded against the wall and Dean was on him again, using the tie still around his neck to hold him in place while he kissed an uneven line along his jaw, tongue flicking softly against his ear before dragging his teeth across his earlobe, causing Cas to gasp in surprise.

Erogenous zones were something the angel had never experienced before.

“You like that?” Dean’s voice was low and hot, full of an attractive mix of lust and humor.

“Hmm.” Cas replied, running fingers through the human's short hair and closing his eyes. 

Kicking Cas’ feet apart, Dean moved his leg in between his, settling his knee into the wall and right against Cas’ crotch while he kissed along his neck. “Feels like you like it.” 

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth and he pressed his hips down, the friction between his hardening erection and Dean’s thigh nearly making him lose all semblance of control. Grasping at him, just for something to ground him back in reality, Cas’ hand slid perfectly over the still livid scar prominent on the human’s shoulder, matching his hand against the branded outline. 

There was a kind of jolt between them as scar and hand lined up, causing both to gasp. 

Dean shuddered in reaction, slamming his forearm against he wall next to Cas’ head and gritting his teeth. “What the _hell_ was that?”

“I don’t know. I… I want you.”

“You’ve got me.”

Cas grimaced like this statement caused him pain before shoving him back and advancing after him.

Kicking his boots off as he went, Dean gave a little surprised laugh when the back of his legs hit the top of the mattress and he sprawled across the bed. Cas was on him before he could catch his breath, giving quick little kisses along his collar bone and across his broad chest. Dean let his head fall to the bed and murmured contentedly, imagining himself whining like a happy dog and grinning at the imagery. He’d be the kind of dog that liked having his belly scratched for sure.

When the kisses passed his belly button and he felt hands on his belt, Dean’s eyes nearly crossed and he had to fist his hands in the threadbare sheet to keep from bucking up in response. 

Once the belt was undone, Cas had his jeans unbuttoned and pulled open in a matter of seconds. When he grabbed the waistband and tugged, Dean was all too happy to raise his hips, allowing the pants to slip down to his knees. His cock strained visibly against the black fabric of his briefs. 

Kicking the jeans off, Dean’s entire body had tensed with the anticipation and curiosity of where exactly Cas was taking this. With heavy, measured breathing barely kept under control, Dean looked down at the other man.

Cas knelt in between his legs, a hand on either of Dean’s thighs, and he was staring up at him a helpless frown complete with puppy dog eyes and anxiously pursed lips. “Dean. I don’t… I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m sorry, I just-”

Dean’s heart nearly shattered. How had he been such a dick?

“Oh my god, Cas, come here!” Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around the angel, squeezing tightly. “Don’t be sorry. _I’m_ sorry, I should’ve realized that.” 

They sat like this for nearly a minute, Dean trying to get his thoughts sorted and primal instincts under control while Cas placed his chin on Dean’s shoulder and silently enjoyed the unfamiliar sensation of warm skin directly against his own. 

He had no idea what he was doing, but the momentary panic from before was gone now. Dean would figure it out. He always did.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Dean finally spoke, seductive and soft in Cas’ ear while he nuzzled his cheek. The scratchy tickle of scruff was beginning to have an oddly arousing effect for the human. “You’re going to lay _here_ ,” Lifting Cas and twisting to the side, he had him flat on his back underneath him in a heartbeat, straddling his waist as he knelt over him.

“And keep looking fucking adorable. Yeah, just like that. Perfect.” When he kissed him and sat back, Cas tried to sit up in attempt to lengthen the kiss. Grinning, Dean pushed him gently back to the bed. “No, stay still. Oh, don’t look so rejected! Damn it!” With a laugh, he went down for more. Their kissing escalated and Dean shifted, putting a knee in between Cas’ legs to spread them and reaching down, rubbing him through his slacks and watching lustfully as Cas broke away from the kiss, squirming up against him while panting desperately.

“Dean, that feels… Don’t stop that.”

“Don’t get bossy on me!” Dean teased, biting the tip of his tongue as he tightened his grip and drank in the ecstasy already apparent on Cas’ face. “I’m just getting warmed up. And I think we need to get rid of these.” He pulled at the pants for emphasis before reaching for his belt and leaning down for more kissing.

“Aw for fuck’s sake!” His swearing accompanied the loud pop of the buckle breaking from the cheap faux-leather belt.

“You can purchase me a new one with the shirt.” Cas said, quickly undoing the pants himself (he had to have _something_ left to wear). Grabbing Dean’s wrist, he put his hand back where it had been on his crotch and rose up to kiss him. 

Dean couldn’t help laughing at the excited, horny angel even as he pressed his tongue into his mouth and eased Cas’ hard cock out of the front of his white briefs. Hard, slow strokes that brought Cas’ hips up and tensed every muscle in his body while he muttered breathless and unintelligible whines of pleasure into Dean’s mouth. 

Breaking the kiss, Dean pushed his angel back against the mattress firmly. “Stay. Still.” He moved down the length of his body, kissing and licking at random as he went. Cas put both hands on his head, winding fingers through his short brown hair to keep himself from losing all control. 

Dean lay in between Cas’ legs, supporting his weight with his elbows while he bit his lip and watched his own hand movements in silent fascination. Up and down, slow and steady along the surprising length. He finally looked up, meeting Cas’ wide, piercing blue eyes that were locked intently on him. “I have a confession. I don’t know what I’m doing, either…” He stopped his hand suddenly, rubbing his thumb across the hard, wet tip; causing Cas to moan and drop his head to the bed, attempting to buck against him but unable to do so with Dean’s restraining hand at his hip. Dean grinned.

“But I sure as hell know what I like. I think I’ll figure it out.” 

Opening his hand and leaning down, Dean licked stiffly from the base up the shaft of Cas’ cock before wrapping his lips around him and slowly familiarizing himself with this end of a blow job. 

Cas’ hands tightened in his hair and he watched his beautiful human in amazement. 

 

****

 

“Put these on, too. I need to borrow a shirt, this one is unwearable.”

Completely naked, Dean lay on his back with his head off the foot of the bed, frowning sleepily up at Cas who was dangling jeans above him. He already held a clean pair of boxer briefs that the angel had handed him. “Cas, you need to know something about me. I put all I’ve got into sessions like that. Once I’ve fucked, it’s time for naps.”

“No time for naps.” Dropping the jeans on his chest, Cas buttoned up his own pants and moved to Dean’s open sea bag on top of the dresser, rooting around the neatly folded, fastidiously situated clothing. “It’s time for your real birthday present. Here.” 

“Well I do like presents.” Snagging the thrown t-shirt, Dean unfolded it and raised an eyebrow at the faded Led Zeppelin logo, 1971 world tour dates across the back. His favorite shirt. “Hmm, you can wear this one. That’d be pretty hot on you, actually-”

“No. No, you have to wear that one. I’ll wear this.” 

While he stood exaggeratedly slow and stepped into the pants, he watched Cas struggle to get a plain, dark blue t-shirt on the right way. Smirking, he walked up to him and turned it around before tugging it down over his head. Splaying his hands over his abs, he pulled him against him and pressed his face into his ruffled hair. “You sure we gotta go somewhere? Now that I’m helping you get _into_ clothes, my brain’s already getting you out of them and I’m thinking round two sounds pretty good right-”

“Maybe after the present.” Cas said firmly, turning and pushing him back. “Put your clothes on." 

Rolling his eyes and pursing his lips, Dean begrudgingly pulled the shirt on and sat to put his boots on. Cas stood in front of him, coat already on and Dean’s over his arm. He held it out and Dean accepted it, standing up and shrugging into it while he made suggestive faces at Cas, inches away from him. “All ready to go, dad.” 

“I am not your father, nor do I wish to be.” Cas admonished with a frown. 

“Yeah, me neither. Yikes, I take that back.”

Staring into his eyes, Cas squinted before ever so slowly leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips to Dean’s.

There were people all around them. People screaming, people cheering, people singing unintelligibly. Every way Dean looked, it was blocked by a sea of people all out of their mind with excitement. 

Gasping, he leaned into Cas for support while the transporter nausea overtook him instead of stepping back as he had so many times in the past. 

The ground was loose under his feet, soft dirt that was also swirling about the hundreds, thousands of sweaty bodies occupying the field they appeared to be standing in, eddying about the motes of light glowing red from the setting sun behind Cas. 

He could smell dirt and sweat, alcohol and weed. Like, a _lot_ of weed. There were beach balls and hackey sacks and more joints being passed than anyone could possibly count. He blinked.

“Where-”

Then the music started.

He whirled around, facing a huge stage he hadn’t seen before with lights and giant speakers lining every available inch space. Three men stood in the center, one sat at an intricate drum-set back a ways. 

Dean’s mouth fell open in complete shock as Led Zeppelin played out the intro to _Since I’ve Been Loving You_ and the crowd around him went mad. 

“Hey, nice shirt, man! How’d you even get that? I thought they weren’t going to sell those until the tour officially kicked off.”

Gaping at a small framed man with an impressive mop of curly metal hair in front of him, Dean swallowed and closed his mouth. “I know one of the roadies.”

“Rad! Want a hit?” 

He shook his head at the offered blunt, muttering a quiet little ‘thanks though’ as he stared back at the band. They were literally as close as they could be without being on stage, right against the crowd control gates. He could count the curls in Jimmy Page’s hair. He could see the sweat pooling in John Bonham’s mustache and he could see the smoke swirling out of the J held tightly in Robert Plant’s fingers. 

_“Workin’ from seven to eleven every night, it really makes life a drag. I don’t think that’s right.”_

“World Tour 1971, just outside Boston. Bobby told me it was one of their best performances and that you would truly enjoy it. What do you think?” 

Wide eyed and more excited and happy than he could remember ever feeling, Dean turned shakily around to the angel, who was watching him closely. “Cas. Cas. Holy shit, Cas!” Impulsively, Dean wrapped his arms around him, picked him up and spun in a tight circle.

Cas looked almost fearful of the reaction, straightening his arms and widening his eyes before Dean placed him back on his feet and kissed him roughly. “I love… it. I love it!” He turned back to the stage and pulled Cas with him, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist so he could watch over his shoulder. He started swaying to the music and singing along quietly. 

_“Cause I love you, baby, how I love you, darlin’, how I love you baby.”_

Castiel knew he was only singing the words to the song, had heard the song before and knew the words himself, even. But he smiled, placed his hands over Dean’s arms and pretended he was saying them to him. Just for this moment. 

“Happy birthday, Dean.”


End file.
